


MCBOOM

by LADYGALE



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Eleventh Doctor Era, Funny, rory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LADYGALE/pseuds/LADYGALE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN GONE FOR HOURS. AMY IS WORRIED, BUT RORY THINKS THE DOCTOR IS JUST HAVING A GOOD TIME</p>
            </blockquote>





	MCBOOM

Rory was in the Tardis control room watching a football game when his wife Amy walked in. "Since when did the doctor install Cable in the Tardis?"

"Well...he didn't...I did," Rory said nervously.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked.

"The doctor isn't the only text wiz in this blue box. Isn't that right baby?" Rory patted the console.

The Tardis shook violently for a second. Amy grabed on to the console as Rory fell off his chair.

"I don't think she likes being called baby. There's only one doctor here and she knows that. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Rory sat back down in his chair. "He went to Mcdonalds."

"Mcdonalds?" Amy asked surrpised.

"I know what you're thinking. I was surprised too..." Rory looked at his watch. "He left two hours ago."

Amy aprroached Rory and smacked him on the head. "The doctor's been gone two hours and you havent gone looking for him?"

"Amy, he's probably sitting in the restaurant enjoying himself. What trouble could he possibly get into ordering food?"

The phone rang on the console and Amy answered it. She remained silent through out the conversatiom. "That was the doctor."

"See Amy, I told you there was nothing to worry about. He probably lost track of time."

"He's beem arrested."

"Arrested! for what?" Rory asked in utter shock.

"He rented a car because he wanted to use the drive thru. While he was ordering, the speaker sound became garbled and to the doctor ir sounded like a Dalex."

Rory closed his eyes and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "What did he do?"

"He ran into the restaurant and caused a bit of a disturbance."

"Oh boy. Any property danage?"

"You could say that."

"How much? A few hundred? A few thousand?"

"Try a few hundred thousand."

"What!"

"He blew up the place."

"He blew up Mcdonalds!"

"he was a little trigger happy with his electronic screwdriver. We're to break him out and then reverse time as if it never happened."

"Rory finally calmed down. "Good, that's good."

"And after everything is back the way it was he wants to return to the restaurant."

"Why in the world does he want to go back to the place that he destroyed?"

"He never got his Big Mac."


End file.
